


A Light That Will Guide You Home

by PurplePirate83



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ash’s first birthday in Izumo, Birthday Cake, Birthday Wishes, Forgotten Birthday, Hinomisaki Lighthouse, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Inasa beach, Izumo - Freeform, Lighthouse, Lighthouse as a symbol, M/M, Picnic at the beach, Presents, Romance, Sadness, Sea, beach, birthday rituals, birthday story, cheesy phrases, happiness, japanese myths and legends, recreating birthday memories, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePirate83/pseuds/PurplePirate83
Summary: When Ash wakes up on his birthday, Eiji is already gone, so Ash thinks Eiji has forgotten his birthday.But would Eiji really forget his birthday?Eiji had always told him that it's important to celebrate dates like these, that he had been reborn and had been given a second chance, a new life with him in Japan.He had promised him he would always make this day unforgettable and special for him...
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	A Light That Will Guide You Home

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: I changed the title of this story. The old title was 
> 
> “We’re the lighthouse in each other’s storm”  
> I like the new one better. 
> 
> This is a story was written for Ash’s birthday. Unfortunately, I’m a bit late. 
> 
> A happy belated birthday to my favorite bad boy.
> 
> Please note that I don’t live in Japan, so all the places I described are based on research, the official homepage of the site and photos.

When Ash woke up on his birthday, Eiji was already gone. As always, he had left Ash a note. Ash couldn't help but smile. Eiji loved writing him little notes, even if he had nothing important to tell him. And he always signed them with _Love, Eiji._

To say that Ash loved them was an understatement. Those two last words alone made him feel special, and a swarm, fuzzy feeling spread through him. It was a sweet, daily reminder that he wasn't alone, that Eiji was always thinking about him, even if he wasn't standing by his side at that moment.

At the beginning, Eiji had started that to reassure him he loved him. Ash didn't fully believe him at first, always paranoid and doubtful. So, Eiji wrote him little notes telling him sweet phrases like that every single day, knowing Ash had to see a written proof to believe him eventually. Eiji made sure to write to him that he loved him every day, never gave up on him, and kept trying. And it had worked out in the end. It had taken Ash some time to truly believe him, finally accepting that even someone like him deserved love. At last, he had confessed his feelings to Eiji as well, telling him he loved him.

It wasn't that he hadn't believed him at the beginning. Even someone as clueless as Ash could see the love and happiness in his shining eyes and in the way he smiled at him, could feel the affection and the unconditional trust in his little gestures and his little embraces, by the little cuddles when they were sleeping next to each other and especially when he kissed him. Still, there had been lingering some remaining doubts behind in his overthinking mind.

He had just assumed that Eiji would leave him eventually. All the people he had loved had abandoned him after some time. As a kid, he had convinced himself that the fault lay with him. That he wasn't worthy of love trust or comfort and didn't deserve it. Still, Eiji had proved him wrong so many times. They had struggled at the beginning, mainly because of Ash's trauma, his nightmares and his paranoia. Yet, Eiji had always been there for him, had distracted him from his terrifying dreams, had always comforted him and had calmed him down. And he had also proven to him over and over that he would never leave him. Even if they were arguing or Ash was too stubborn to listen to him.

And according to Eiji, Ash had helped him as well by giving him more self-confidence and supporting him, convincing him to finish his studies and to pursue his dream as a photographer. Since returning to Izumo with him, Eiji had also been so much livelier and had learned to get his way in some parts of their life. Ash loved when Eiji slowly acted more confident and brought in new ideas concerning their apartment, life or future together. Ash had tried to convince Eiji to get his way when he wanted something. To think about himself more and reach for his own dreams and wishes.

Ash realized why Eiji behaved like that. He was worried about him since he still had difficulties adjusting to a peaceful and quiet lifestyle. Yet, he had reasoned with Eiji that he should reflect on his wishes, too. That the apartment and their furniture and decorations should express their taste, passions and their contrasting personalities. Like how Ash's room held a little library because he loved books and Eiji's room held photography equipment, hardcovers and compilations of famous photographers as well as stacks of photos everywhere. Or how Ash's room looked chaotic with towers of books and newspapers strewn everywhere while Eiji's room was tidy, with every item in its place and everything looked well-organized.

Eiji had reflected on Ash's words and had started to bring in his ideas more and more and had even told him when he had a better suggestion and persuaded him to try it. Furthermore, Eiji had explained to Ash that, regarding his photo projects and his skills as a photographer, he had gained more self-confidence, pride and satisfaction thanks to Ash.

But what did he mean with See you for lunch?

Ash had accidentally taken over a shift at the café on his birthday. He had only noticed when Eiji had asked him a week before his birthday what he wanted to do on that day. Unfortunately, it had been too late to change the shift, so he had no choice but to accept his fate and work on his birthday. Still, compared to his cruel and violent life in New York, that was only a small matter that he could overlook easily. It was just a part-time job, after all. They could still celebrate his birthday after his shift in the evening. 

Lately, despite having a summer break, they hadn't spent much time together since Ash had taken over more shifts at the café he worked at, and Eiji was often working on a project together with Ibe. He and Eiji were both glad they could earn some extra money for trips they had planned around Japan. To Tokyo, for example.

Ash's features darkened as he looked sadly around. Their apartment looked like it usually did. Eiji loved to surprise him with little presents. Ash usually saw it in the suspicious way he was acting. He often tried to hide all the efforts he had taken to surprise him. Since Ash was good at watching people and noticing small details most people would overlook, Eiji had a hard time surprising him, mainly because Eiji was way too honest and miserably failed at lying to him or hiding his real intentions. Even so, Eiji never gave up trying, and he'd gotten better at surprising him, Ash had to admit. And Ash secretly loved him for never losing hope and attempting it again and again.

Ash didn't understand why Eiji made such a great deal out of those surprises and his little presents. For him, it was always enough to spend time with Eiji. As far as he was concerned, Eiji was the greatest gift he had ever received. He brought him so much happiness and had offered him a second chance in life that he wouldn't ask for more.

He had never gotten any presents before Eiji had come along. At least none that had no strings attached. Dino, of course, had gotten him plenty of expensive gifts. Like a car, designer clothes and accessories like a Rolex or the green jewel he had forcefully pierced into his ear.

But he always wanted something in return. Mostly sex, either for his entertainment or as work at his seafood restaurant, which was a cover for his child prostitution ring. Or fulfilling some missions for him. Which meant killing, torturing or threatening people.

So Ash had never used any of his presents or his dirty money since he knew there would come payback time. He hated his gifts because he knew only too well that it was Dino's way of showing Ash that he was his owner, and Ash was his creation, his possession and that he had complete control over him and his fate. His presents were a not so subtle reminder that he'd never be able to escape Dino and enjoy what pure freedom felt like. He'd never be able to fly like Eiji did when jumping over that wall with just a rusty pipe...

But that was in the past now. Dino was dead, and he was alive as Eiji constantly reminded him. Ash had slowly learned that Eiji never asked for anything in return, even when giving him presents. He had just explained to him in that innocent way he had that he wanted to see the genuine smile on his face when he opened them. To see how his green eyes widened in surprise and then brightened, shining like emeralds. And Eiji's presents were different. They weren't expensive, but they were personal and invaluable to him because he had put much thought into them and had often created them himself. They frequently revealed how well Eiji knew him and that he could read his inner thoughts and feel his deepest emotions.

Eiji had been utterly shocked when Ash had told him when starting a life with him in Japan, that he couldn't remember celebrating his birthday. With a birthday cake, friends or family and lots of presents. And feeling special for one day because all the attention was on you and your existence alone was a reason to honor this day.

So Eiji had insisted they would celebrate his birthday every year from now on in a special way to make up for it. Eiji swore to him that he would make sure that he'd remember every birthday he'd celebrate with him. Forever.

When Ash told him that was a bit over the top and a waste of time, Eiji got mad, glaring at him, his eyes practically on fire. He fiercely told him that a birthday should be celebrated to be grateful that you were alive. That he of all people should use that day to enjoy his new life here. To celebrate that he had been reborn and gotten a second chance in life. And Eiji explained to him in a softer voice that he was so grateful he had been born because that way he had met the most stubborn, clueless, smart and handsome person alive and he was happy and thankful for spending each day with a life force like him.

The single tear running down Eiji's cheek had made Ash shut up instantly. After that lecture, he had just accepted that Eiji wanted to celebrate his birthday by spoiling him, cooking for him and giving him lots of presents. If he was perfectly honest, he had been curious about what he would do for his birthday, especially since this was the first birthday he would celebrate in Izumo.

Eiji had slowly started celebrating other dates with him, too, that were important to them, telling Ash it was essential to remember anniversaries of moments that had brought happiness into their lives. Like the day of their arrival in Japan and the day they had moved into their first apartment together. Or their first meeting in New York. And especially the day they had confessed their feelings for each other and had kissed for the first time (Eiji insisted that the kiss in jail didn't count. According to him, it was just a means to smuggle a message out of jail and therefore not romantic at all). And finally, their first official date in Izumo.

For Eiji, those dates contained memories he held close to his heart and had been created as their personal holidays that would be celebrated each year. Ash had no say in this. Yet, he knew it was Eiji's way of showing him that he loved him. All those dates were about Eiji and him, after all, so Ash secretly loved the idea as well.

Since Eiji never forgot any of those dates, he had been surprised that Eiji hadn't mentioned his birthday in his note. It was his first birthday here, and he had secretly looked forward to it, curious what Eiji would do. But today, Eiji hadn't even cooked breakfast. Not being a morning person, Ash wasn't particularly fond of breakfast. For him, a cup of coffee was enough. Even so, Eiji insisted that breakfast was the most important meal of the day and had gently bullied Ash into eating breakfast every morning. So Ash had been surprised when Eiji hadn't even made breakfast this morning. That was suspicious, to say the least, he was thinking, as he poured himself a cup of coffee. He couldn't have forgotten his birthday, could he?

Ash looked sadly around the room but saw no evidence that Eiji had even been planning his birthday.

All the rooms looked like they always did. There were no presents or a birthday card or anything. The kitchen hadn't been used today, either. So maybe Eiji had really forgotten his birthday? He had worked a lot lately, so it made sense that his birthday wasn't the most important matter on his mind right now... Still, he couldn't help but feel disappointed since Eiji always insisted on how vital birthdays were.

Well, not that he cared, he stubbornly tried to convince himself while drinking his coffee. It wasn't a big deal. Eiji was the best thing ever happening to him, was always there for him, and made him happy. He couldn't ask for more. It was enough that he was allowed to spend his life with such a pure and selfless person like Eiji.

Eiji had brought him so much joy and happiness in his life and had accepted all of his faults and even his trauma easily that he was eternally grateful for his presence alone. He was the illuminated lighthouse that guided him through the dark storm that raged inside of him until he found back home.

Being with someone like him wasn't always easy. Yet, Eiji had never complained, and even Ash had been able to see that he enjoyed spending time with him. It was reflected in the way his eyes were shining and how he lovingly smiled at him. It had taken him a while, but then he had noticed that Eiji's soft smile that made his eyes turn golden was entirely reserved for him alone. That had to be enough. He wouldn't ask for more. Eiji had worked hard together with Ibe in the last few days. That was probably the reason that he had forgotten.

Even so, Eiji had explained to him before that he would always make this day unique for him. He wanted him to feel special, and he wanted to create birthdays that he would look back on with a smile on his face. And a smile did play over his face as the memory of Eiji's last surprise played in front of his mind's eye.

At the time, Eiji had kept some secrets and had acted weirdly, making cryptic hints and ending phone calls as soon as he entered the room. Being the paranoid person he was, he had overreacted entirely and had been overthinking the matter. In the end, Ash had decided to leave Eiji, thinking it was what Eiji had wanted. Of course, he had assumed that Eiji would keep secrets because he was unhappy with him, thinking of himself as a burden. At one point, he had convinced himself that Eiji was too nice to tell him the truth and that it would be best to leave him.

Luckily all the secrets had been solved before he had gotten the chance to do so. On that day, he had promised Eiji that he wouldn't leave him again no matter what would happen. But maybe this was why Eiji hadn't wanted to surprise him once more? Maybe Eiji was afraid that he'd overreact again. A surprise wasn't necessary, though. But he had expected that Eiji at least joined him for breakfast...

Well, maybe he deserved it, being the sleepyhead that he was. Eiji was probably annoyed that he always got up so late. Too late for having breakfast with Eiji, who was an early riser. Usually, Eiji spent months to surprise him. He secretly loved it and wanted to return the favor, so he tried to do the same.

He wasn't the romantic type, though, and he had always gotten the impression that compared to Eiji's surprises and presents, his were lacking in effort and creativity. And especially in romance. He tried his best, but it wasn't enough. Eiji always made it look so easy. Yet, despite his high IQ, his attempts always looked meager and straightforward compared to Eiji's ideas. It didn't help that his smart mind stopped working when it came to Eiji. Also, his superior mind was only of use for academic matters like knowledge and rational thoughts. It was of no use when it came to emotions and romance.

Eiji's birthday had been ten days ago, and Ash had prepared a little picnic in a park and even had cooked some simple dishes himself. They had spent the rest of the evening there while listening to the birds chirping and looking at the little lake while lying on the grass and enjoying the sun.

Ash never forgot Eiji's birthday but was terrible at remembering all those other dates that held special meaning to Eiji. However, Eiji was never mad if he had missed one; he had just told him why they were celebrating with that bright smile he always wore. And he still surprised him on those special days with a present or a special meal or by going out with him or inviting him somewhere.

Still, Ash had missed the opportunity to return the favor more often than not. Maybe he should pay more attention to those dates and make Eiji feel special as well... Inviting him to the photo exhibition, he wanted to go to, for example.

He was always too rational, too cold, too dispassionate or too unresponsive when it came to those special events in their lives that were worth celebrating together. He should change his egotistical behavior. Eiji didn't expect him to do so, but he would still love to see that those dates were as special to him as they were for Eiji. And they were. He was eternally grateful that he had met someone like Eiji. And he'd do anything if he could see Eiji's happy smile. He lived for his bright and innocent smile. Maybe he could do something to see it more often?

And maybe it was Eiji's way to show him that he was too indifferent to moments that were supposed to be special to them both? Perhaps it was a subtle reminder that Ash didn't care enough? Such behavior didn't fit Eiji's personality, though. He was too good a person for petty things like vengeance or payback.

_So maybe I've done something else wrong without noticing?_

No matter what he had done, he probably deserved such treatment. He didn't deserve a celebration for being born anyway. If he hadn't been born, many people wouldn't have lost their lives or their loved ones. He had killed, tortured and destroyed so many people that his birth wasn't a reason to celebrate but to regret or forget that day. Griff, Shorter and Skip would probably all still be alive if it hadn't been for him.

Eiji was probably tired of a troublemaker like him and was just too sweet to tell him. He still had nightmares and often woke up Eiji as well. Eiji always assured him it was fine, and everything would work out as long as they were together.

Sometimes, the thought occurred to him that it would be better to leave Eiji, but he was too selfish to do that. Eiji had told him that he loved him, and he had confessed his feelings to him as well. And he enjoyed being with Eiji. He was the sunshine that brightened each day for him and gave him a reason to live. Eiji showed him new reasons to enjoy life each day. He appreciated so many small things, little details, that Ash had never even noticed before. He just couldn't give Eiji up; his life was meaningless without him. And he had promised Eiji no matter what would happen; he wouldn't leave him again. And he would keep his promise.

He had no time to contemplate the fact further that Eiji had forgotten his birthday. His shift began in an hour, so he had to get dressed now, or he'd be late. Just when he was about to leave, Eiji came back and smiled at him. Some bags were standing next to him, and his bright and innocent smile light up his face the moment he saw him.

Eiji hugged him tightly and kissed him on the cheek. "Happy birthday, Ash!"

Ash just stood there with a stunned look on his face, utterly frozen up before a smile lit up his face.

"You remembered."

"What? You really thought that I would forget your birthday? I'd never forget your special day. Come on, let's start with the first surprise. Close your eyes, and keep standing there until I've prepared everything.

Ash looked sadly at him.

"I can't, Eiji. I have a shift at the café at noon."

"Oh, that's been canceled. I found someone who works the shift for you.", Eiji explained happily.

"But they told me I couldn't change the shift, that they need me to be there."

"Of course. That's what I told them to say to you. I wanted to surprise you and see your astonished face. Yes, exactly that look you now have on your face.", Eiji grinned and winked at him.

"Sometimes I wonder who of us is the real criminal mastermind here.", Ash grumbled. The bright spark in his green eyes gave him away, though. He looked at his phone that was buzzing. He had one unread message.

_Happy birthday, Ash! You don't have to come to work today. I've taken over your shift. Enjoy your birthday with Eiji! You owe me._

He smiled at Eiji and then closed his eyes. Eiji put a hand over his eyes and led him to the living room before telling him to open his eyes. In the middle of the table stood a birthday cake with 19 lit candles.

Ash stared at it in surprise but couldn't hide the smile on his face.

"Isn't that for kids who celebrate their birthday? I'm not a kid, Eiji. You know that, right?"

"You have it backwards.", Eiji said, smiling softly at him. "Have you ever celebrated your birthday as a child? Can you remember it?"

"No, I can't.", Ash admitted honestly. "I suppose Griff celebrated with me. But I can't remember it.", he confessed sincerely.

"See? That's why I will recreate those past birthdays for you. I'll teach you how to recreate those birthdays and celebrate all the birthday rituals you've missed as a child together with you. All the rituals you were supposed to experience as a child. So please entertain me, ok?"

"And according to Japanese laws, you are still a kid. You only become an adult with 20 in Japan. So, do me a favor. I can see in your eyes that you love it."

Ash sighed dramatically. Even so, he couldn't say no to Eiji. Not when he smiled so innocently at him. And he just wanted him to enjoy his birthday. That wasn't too much to ask, was it?"

"Fine. So what do you want me to do?"

"You have to blow out all the candles at once." When Ash nodded and was about to do just that, Eiji stopped him.

"Wait!"

"What?" Ash looked at him in confusion.

"You have to make a wish. It can be anything. But it can't be material things. It has to be something abstract. Like happiness. Health. Or luck. And, Ash, the wish has to be about you, not about me, ok?", Eiji reminded him, anticipating Ash's thoughts.

Ash frowned at him. "But what if I have everything I want? Like being with you? What more could I want?"

There it was again. Eiji's happy smile that turned his eyes golden before he put an arm around his waist. "Then, wish for a long life? Or a good job?", Eiji suggested. "But you cannot tell me what you wished for. Otherwise, it won't come true."

Ash nodded, blew out all the candles at once while making a wish.

"So, I did what you asked me to. Can we eat the cake now?, he asked hopefully.

Eiji grinned at him and cut the cake, handing Ash a piece and taking one for himself.

_________________________

Ash followed Eiji down the steps to the front door. Usually, they walked together through Izumo since most places were pretty close to college, the café he worked at or their apartment. But this time, Eiji smiled knowingly and led him to a car.

"We make a little trip."

"Where to?"

"I'm not telling you. But we need nearly an hour to get there. Eiji just hummed the whole drive while he had that knowing smile that Eiji always got when he knew more than Ash did. It drove him mad to be left in the dark, and Eiji loved torturing him by sidestepping all his questions or answering them with another question. He wanted to squeeze the info out of him and demand where they were going. But it was useless anyway. If Eiji had decided not to tell him, he would gloriously fail. Eiji's stubbornness was on the same level as his own. If he had set his mind on doing something, no one could convince him otherwise.

Even so, Eiji smiled so brightly and looked forward to something in excitement that he couldn't do it. He finally gave in to his fate and just looked out of the window. They drove most of the time on a road close to the sea until they passed the Izumo Taisha Shrine.

"Please tell me you won't drag me to the temple again?", Ash whined impatiently while looking at the temple grounds that they were just passing.

"Ash, can't you let me surprise you for once?", Eiji softly complained, rolling his eyes at him before watching the road again. "And I promise you, no temple today. It's far better than that.", he winked at him.

"Fine, then. I won't ask any more questions. I promise."

After passing the temple grounds, they needed five more minutes to reach a parking lot close to the beach. Eiji parked the car, got out and opened the trunk.

A few minutes later, they were sitting at Inasanohama Beach. It was a beautiful white beach that stretched pretty far. Unlike other beaches, this beach had a colossal rock in the middle of the beach. It was probably more than 10 meters high, and there was a wooden gate set into the stone that looked a bit weathered and rustic.

Ash looked around and asked Eiji about the giant rock that was standing in the middle of the sandy beach. "And is that a shrine set into the upper part of the rock?", he asked incredulously, pointing at the torii gate.

In the upper part of the rock stood a wooden shrine, and around the shrine trees and other green plants were growing, giving it a beautiful and calming atmosphere while the bottom part of the rock was devoid of any plants and looked bare and rough.

"Yes, you're right. It's a shrine. It's called Benten-Jima. It's dedicated to Toyotamabime, the daughter of Wasazumi, the God of the Sea. So she's a female sea deity, and it's said that she keeps watch over seafarers and protects them from being tossed on the waves of the Sea of Japan.", Eiji explained to him.

"Have I ever told you that you have way too many Gods?"

"You haven't heard the other legend surrounding this beach yet. That was only the small legend surrounding the rock.", Eiji laughed at him.

"So, there's more?", Ash asked him, suddenly curious. If he was perfectly honest, he loved all the myths and legends that surrounded Japan and especially Izumo. Japan also had a much longer history and so many famous figures that were part of many stories.

He had gotten curious when Ibe had told him that his gang saw up to him like to a god back in New York and that Ash had reminded him of this demigod of war called Ashura in Japanese. Those creatures were often used to describe a person who fell into a situation in which they have to fight an endless battle against something in a relentless and inhumane manner. Ashuras are said to be incredibly beautiful and live in one of the six worlds of hell, which is governed only by anger and pain, fighting for victory forever. Ash had to admit that sounded eerily similar to his fate back then. Since then, he had been interested in Japanese tales.

"This beach is said to be a sacred and spiritual place. I told you that we have eight million gods, do you remember?" When Ash nodded, Eiji continued.

"Those eight million Gods are believed to assemble here on this beach to determine the destiny of lovers. There's an important Shinto ritual held here each year, and this shoreline is the national venue for it.", Eiji explained patiently. "Do you want to know the rest, my little bookworm?" 

"Am I really such a nerd?", Ash asked him honestly.

"Yeah, a bit. But I love that you're genuinely interested in the history, tales and legends of my country. Even if you don't believe in all of them. I probably don't, either. They're just legends. Not everything is true, most of it is perhaps exaggerated or embellished, but there's always a grain of truth to them.

Then he smirked at him. "And it's one of the few areas where I have a broader knowledge than you. And I love teaching you things about my country.", he quickly added when Ash's eyes darkened slightly.

"So what about these eight million gods?"

"According to legends recorded in Japan's oldest historical record, the tenth month of the lunar calendar is known as the "Month with the Gods", marked by the week-long Kamiari Festival. This yearly homecoming, usually held around the 10th to the 17th of November, welcomes all the gods from all over Japan to Izumo, beginning with a ceremony held at this very beach." Ash nodded, signaling him to continue.

"After the glow of a crimson sunset changes into twilight, Shinto priests burn bonfires to receive the heavenly beings from beyond the dark sea before escorting their temporary guests to the oldest shrine in Japan."

"The Izumo Taisha temple?", Ash guessed correctly. Eiji nodded.

"The gods do a bit of catching up, then get down to business holding sake-fuelled meetings to decide the fates of couples across the country.", Eiji explained patiently.

"So they drink alcohol before deciding our fate. That's reassuring.", he smirked at him. "Although it makes them more sympathetic, too."

"During the following seven days, residents of Izumo observe this ceremony in quiet, careful not to make any disturbances, whether it be through singing, dancing, or even playing music. Finally, the gods are seen off in another ceremony to head back home to their respective shrines.", he elaborated further.

"So they decide our fate as well?"

So, you see us as a couple now?", Eiji asked, smiling happily at him. Ash could feel his cheeks burning up and stubbornly looked away, staring at the waves instead. "I've achieved my life goal, then. Finally. Now, I can die happy."

That made Ash look at him instantly, a shocked look on his face.

"Sorry, you have such a clueless boyfriend. But I'd prefer it if you didn't die. Especially not on my birthday. What would I do without you?", he said, resting his head on Eiji's shoulder. Eiji leaned his head on Ash's as well.

"Thank you for bringing me here. This place is beautiful. So the gods decide our fate as well?", he asked again.

"Probably. But I don't think we have anything to fear.", Eiji said, placing an arm around his shoulder.

"You're probably right. With an angel like you by my side, I have absolutely nothing to fear.", Ash replied without a hint of irony in his tone before kissing him on the cheek.

"Ash!", Eiji said, blushing at his sudden, unexpected remark. "How can you say things like that with such a straight face? And without blushing? That's not fair!"

"Why not? It's true. I'm convinced that I've gone through hell to be worthy of an angel like you. It was worth all the pain and suffering if I was able to meet you in the end. Is that too cheesy?"

"A bit. But I love it when you say sweet things like that." He smiled at him and ruffled his blonde hair.

"Thank you for being here, Ash. I hope this is a birthday you'll enjoy and will remember forever."

"I'm sure I will. But, Eiji, I know you love surprising me and planning my birthday. Even so, I just want you to know that as long as you're here next to me, I don't need anything else to be happy.", Ash confessed seriously.

"I know. But I love planning those things for you. Is it too much? I just want you to feel special. And I want you to know that I'm glad you were born. That I was able to meet you."

"I'm glad that I met you, too, Eiji.” 

Then he moved closer and kissed Eiji passionately until they fell over and landed on the white sand. After a while, he softened the kiss and looked at Eiji's shining eyes. When he wanted to let go, Eiji put an arm around him and gently pulled him closer again.

______________________________

"So, are you finally going to tell me why I had to carry so much stuff here?"

"Yes. Just look inside."

"That's... when have you prepared all of that? I've never seen you cook anything."

"That's because I haven't prepared it in our apartment. My brilliant boyfriend would have noticed that, and I was dead set on surprising him. So I've asked Ibe if I could borrow his kitchen."

"So, that was why you were so busy lately?

"Exactly. I also hid my presents there.", Eiji grinned at him.

They took out all the dishes Eiji had prepared. Ash's face lit up when he saw a particular bowl. "You even made Avocado Shrimp Salad!"

"And natto.", Eiji added, holding out the bowl to him and burst out laughing when he saw the pure disgust reflected on Ash's face, who wrinkled his nose at the smells and turned away.

"I can't believe that you made natto for my birthday. Natto is the reincarnation of pure evil.", Ash complained angrily, crossing his arms to prove his point.

"Quit whining and eat your salad, birthday boy. Most of the dishes are your favorite, after all. And you know I love natto."

When they had finished eating, they enjoyed the sun, dozing off or reading and swimming in the sea. After they had been lying in the sun, Eiji told Ash that they had to pack up their things because they were leaving soon. 

"Huh? We're leaving? Won't we watch the sunset? I've read somewhere that this beach is famous for watching the sunset."

"It is. And I promise that you'll get your sunset. But we're going to watch it from a place that offers a bit more privacy.", pointing at all the people arriving to see the sunset.

"You'll have to wait and see. But it's not far from here. Only 10 minutes.

After they had gotten out of the car, Eiji took Ash's hand and led him through a little miniature village with some souvenir shops, restaurants and art and craft shops. Ash looked around at all the small shops while they continued walking.

"You haven't seen the best thing yet.", Eiji grinned as they reached the end of the little village and pointed ahead.

Ash looked at the direction Eiji pointed at, and his eyes widened in surprise. Up ahead was a lighthouse. Its color was pure white from top to bottom. It's top had little windows going in every direction, and there was a small railing where you could walk around the top to enjoy the panoramic view of Izumo, the temple and the sea as well as the rocky cliffs around the lighthouse.

"That's the Izumo Hinomisaki Lighthouse."

"Eiji, that's amazing. But why are we here?"

"You'll see.", Eiji said mysteriously. Let's walk around the cliffs for a bit, ok? I bet I can take some beautiful pictures with the new camera my boyfriend gave me for my birthday." He grinned at him.

Ash smiled at that. "I bet they'll be great. Maybe we can hang one of them in our apartment."

Eiji smiled at him. "That's a great idea."

They walked around the cliffs. Most of the path was rocky, and there wasn't a fence or a railing, so you had to watch where you were going and make sure not to go too close to the edge.

"Be careful, ok?", Eiji told him in a worried tone, tightening the grip around his hand when Ash walked closer to the edge to look down. When Ash saw Eiji's anxious face, he put some distance between himself and the rocks, smiling at him.

Eiji took a lot of photos of the rocky cliffs, the sea behind it and the lighthouse from the ground.

Then, Eiji took some photos of Ash as he was standing in front of the cliffs with the sea behind him and the wind messing up his hair. They asked some people to take some photos of them together before going through a quiet and peaceful path of pine trees where it was more comfortable to walk.

"It's wonderful here.", Ash said, looking around and back to the way they had come. The path was overlooking the rocky landscape and therefore offered a great view.

Eiji had told him to wait for a few minutes and came back with a backpack and a duffel bag as well as a key.

"So, are you ready to see the best thing yet?", he asked, winking at him.

"Wait, that wasn't all?"

"No, of course not. We're going up.", Eiji smiled at him, enjoying himself immensely. "I promised you a sunset, after all."

"Is that alright? All the people we met were complaining that they wouldn't be able to see the sunset from the top of the lighthouse since it closed at 4.30 pm sharp.", he reminded him.

"Yes, that's true. Normally it closes at the time.", he agreed. "But not for us. Not if you know the right people.", he said, winking at him and holding up the key to the lighthouse to him.

Ash smiled. "So we can go up?", he asked while looking up to the top of the lighthouse.

"Yes. Let's go."

They opened the door and took off their shoes. The 163 stairs to the top of the lighthouse were cracking with each step, and they were pretty small as the stairway was pretty narrow, so they had to watch where they were going. Ash took the duffel bag from Eiji since the staircase was too tight to carry two duffel bags. So Ash wore it like a backpack and climbed the steps behind Eiji in circles.

"The first floor holds a small kitchen, the second one a little bedroom. So, we can spend the night here. It's a bit spartan since they don't have much space.", Eiji said shyly.

"You mean we can really stay here for the night?", Ash asked him with shining eyes. "Eiji, this is perfect. I don't know how you did that, but this is the best birthday ever.", Ash added while looking around a bit before they continued going up, finally reaching the top. On the top floor was a small museum.

There was a little wooden table and two chairs, and you could observe some equipment, materials and documents about the lighthouse's history. Ash looked around in amazement and tried to decipher the texts hanging there.

"This lighthouse is the tallest in Japan and one of the oldest in the world.", Eiji explained proudly.

"Ash, close your eyes for a moment." When Ash hesitated for a moment, Eiji said, "Please?"

"Ok." He finally did what Eiji told him to. He heard a popping sound as if a bottle was unscrewed and couldn't help smiling. Then Eiji placed a hand over his eyes and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't be scared, and please don't make any sudden movements. Just let me guide you, ok?"

"Eiji...", Ash complained halfheartedly.

"You'll spoil your birthday surprise.", Eiji scolded him softly. That made Ash finally shut up, and he couldn't help but smile.

Eiji led him outside to the small platform with a railing that surrounded the lighthouse.

Ash opened his eyes, and when seeing the view, he nearly dropped the glass of sparkling wine that Eiji had handed him just seconds ago.

In front of them was the most beautiful sunset he had ever seen. The sky was cloudless, and the sun was just setting, painting the sky in various shades of color from golden to orange to pink to purple.

Eiji put an arm around Ash's shoulder and touched his glass to his.

"Happy birthday, Ash."

"This morning, I thought you had forgotten my birthday. Don't let me suffer so much.", Ash muttered quietly.

"Sorry about that. I hope this sunset makes up for it. But it's not easy to surprise someone like you. I had to take some precautions. But I'll always find a way to surprise you. And I'll make sure you remember each birthday we spent together and make you feel special. Forever."

"Will you also remember your own birthday with me? My surprises, efforts and presents always look so simple compared to yours.", Ash admitted quietly, a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"Ash, I only need you for my birthday. And our picnic in the park was beautiful. I loved it."

"Thank you, Eiji."

Ash moved closer and kissed him. He felt how Eiji returned the kiss, and he doubted he would ever be happier than at that moment.

He was wrong.

Because Eiji hadn't given him the best present yet, he had given him most of them before they had left for their trip. Max and Ibe had given him a voucher for a trip around Japan. Eiji had given him a book about Japanese myths and legends and a few Japanese books, some of them from famous or local Japanese writers. He had also given him a framed photo with both of them, Sing and Shorter and the rest of his gang in it. Sing had sent it to Ash, and Eiji had enlarged it and had framed it for him. 

After they had enjoyed the sunset for a while, they had returned inside, eating cake from one of their favorite bakeries. They sat at the table in the small room with a candle as the only light source between them. When they were finished, Eiji gave him a tiny jewelry box. It had a little lighthouse as a pendant. At the top of the lighthouse, where the light typically was, sparkled a small emerald, on the other one, a little brown opal.

"This is cute, Eiji. Thank you."

"I love the symbolism. Because you're my lighthouse, Ash."

"Huh, what do you mean by that?", Ash asked, looking at him questioningly while frowning.

"A lighthouse is a light in the darkness, showing ships the right way. To me, you're the light that always guides me safely home through the darkness and keeps me from losing my way."

Ash smiled softly at him, his green eyes shining like emeralds in the twilight. "That's one of the sweetest things you've ever told me. I feel the same towards you. I'm only recovering and adjusting so well here because you're the bright light that gives me hope and helps me find the sun again if I get pulled back into the darkness."

"No matter what happens, we'll always be the lighthouse in each other's storm.", Eiji promised him.

Ash smiled at him, a genuine smile that lit up his eyes and made his eyes sparkle in the flickering light of the candle between them, before taking Eiji's hand in his.

"The light of a lighthouse is what guides you home, yet the warmth is what keeps you there, Eiji. Forever."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. If you liked it, please leave a kudo or a comment, your feedback always encourages me to write more and to improve my writing. 
> 
> This story took at lot of time since I wanted to describe the places in Izumo in an authentic and detailed way. So I’ve done a lot of research. Please note that I’ve never been to Izumo.
> 
> The lighthouse is still active in real life, so staying there overnight is not possible. For my story, I described the outside as it is but the inside is coming from my own imagination🙂
> 
> As someone who grew up by the sea I’ve always had a weakness for lighthouses😉


End file.
